Never Flirt In Front of Your Doms
by ReadBooks0702
Summary: Soooo... This might be a little similar to disobedience because I ran out of ideas, but it's still different. Basically no plot, pure smut. Read and Review! Don't like don't read, don't blame me. Dom! Frank/Dom! Hazel/Sub! Leo


Never Flirt In Front of Your Doms

"I want you to be standing right here, naked, when we come back," Hazel commanded, walking out the door.

Leo took off his top slowly, lifting it overhead and throwing it into a heap beside the door. He then reluctantly pulled off his pants and underwear, glancing apprehensively at the door.

Soon, his two doms came back to the playroom, staring stonily at him.

"Come here," she called to him.

He strode towards Hazel and Frank, his heart beating like mad. He stared nervously at them, wondering what's going to happen to him.

As he neared the two, Frank wrapped his arm around him and dragged him on to the bed in the middle of the room.

Leo was aroused now, and his balls were tightening while his traitorous cock held out straight for attention.

"We will punish you, Leo. Do you know why?" Hazel asked, her finger lightly rubbing his slit.

"No! What did I do?"

"Did I tell you to speak, sub?"

"No, Mistress—"

"That's twice now. You're just making your punishment longer than necessary. And for your reference, you were flirting with Octavian."

Frank added, "You were shaking your ass at him and laughing. For that, you will be paddled forty strokes tonight. But first, apologize."

"I'm not sorry Mistress, Master, I wasn't flirting! You guys are just being paranoid!" Leo responded indignantly, while he was shaking in fear inside. _Forty strokes? He was definitely not going to be able to sit for a week!_

"Paranoid, you say?" Hazel asked, her voice turning into a dark whisper. "You're going to regret that you know?"

He whimpered, giving his Master a pitiful expression.

Frank just shook his head, signaling that he agreed with Hazel. If he was going to be tortured like that tonight, Leo was going to die a happy man. Hazel smiled and walked to the wall where the paddles were kept. She chose a nine-inch paddle with holes and took it off from the wall.

She dropped the paddle onto the bed, and sat beside Leo. Her sly grin made Leo swallow and knew that he would be begging at the end of this punishment.

Leo gasped as Hazel gently massaged his balls while Frank sucked his nipples. She came closer, stopping just short of licking it, and blew on it.

"Please Mistress, Master, please!"

Hazel squeezed his balls hard enough to cause pain, and Leo groaned.

"That's the third time now. I'm starting to think you don't want to walk anymore, do you? I will add more punishment every time you speak out of turn."

Leo shook his head, afraid to speak now. Hazel got up and fetched a cock ring from one of the drawers in the room. Frank removed his lips from his chest, and started twisting and pinching the poor rosy knobs. She came back and slipped it onto the base of his cock and the two older demigods continued torturing him with mind-blowing pleasure.

A while later after Leo was almost incoherent with pleasure, Hazel stood up.

"Leo, do you have anything to say? I give you permission to speak now."

"Mistress, Master please let me come." Leo pleaded.

"Naughty boys don't get to come, Leo, surely you know that?"

"Please—"

Frank shushed him, pressing chaste kisses all over his lean chest.

"Your punishment isn't over yet, firebug."

Frank flipped him over and presented his bare and vulnerable ass to Hazel. She retrieved the paddle on the floor and gave Leo a small smack. When she was satisfied, she said to Leo, "Now, as I have told you, you will receive forty swats."

Whack! The first stroke echoed throughout the room. Leo sucked in a breath.

"Apologize."

"It wasn't my fault!"

She frowned in disapproval and spanked Leo four times in succession. His butt was already pinkish.

Leo couldn't even move, though he wanted to hide from the paddle that repeatedly smacked his sure-to-be burning ass. Frank held him immobile and propped his ass out to Hazel, who continued beating him. She took no mercy on his behind, furiously paddling it. He had lost count on how many swats.

Hazel soon moved on to his sit-spots, continuously whacking it. Leo was whimpering now, his buttocks and upper thighs fiery red. He hissed as blows continued to torment his bottom, and groaned.

Finally, Hazel stopped, setting the paddle aside. He was groaning, his rear now an angry red color.

"Twenty strokes are up, and now Frank will continue your punishment"

Leo squirmed, trying to escape Frank's firm grip.

He leaned down, his hot breath tickling his ear, "calm down, you got a long way to go."

This didn't pacify Leo the slightest, who struggled harder than ever. Frank briskly popped him on the bottom, hurting his already sore and sensitive rear. Leo winced, but didn't stop trying to escape.

Frank had waited long enough and set him securely on top of his lap. He raised his hand, preparing for the first blow, marveling the beautiful, red, wiggling ass in front of him.

A hard blow came down onto Leo's butt, causing him to yelp and still. A torrent of slaps pelted his behind, and he promptly started squirming again.

"Ow! Ow! Owwwww! Stop! Ouch! Nooooooo!" Leo shrieked desperately trying to escape the hard hand firmly coming down on his bottom over and over again.

"Quit moving or I'll add to your punishment." Frank took the hand from Leo's back and gripped his balls. As Leo continued wiggling, Frank squeezed his balls tightly, causing him to moan in pain.

Frank was on the last five strokes. He hit extra hard on his sit spots, darkening the color in front of him. Leo was shrieking and struggling, tears streaming down his face.

Finally, he stopped. The welts on Leo's ass throbbed in tempo with his pulse, his behind a lot warmer now.

"Go sit on the ground beside me and make sure your ass touches the ground. No rubbing. Feel the sting of your disobedience."

Despite what Hazel just said, he couldn't resist rubbing away some of the burn.

Hazel saw him and jerked him back, "that would be an additional punishment for you."

Leo whimpered and mewled his apology.

"That's too late now. Bend over the bed."

Leo slowly walked there, bending over the bed. Hazel went to the wall, choosing a riding crop. She tried it out with a sharp 'smack', making Leo hiss.

"You will not make a sound, or you will be further punished. Do you get me?"

Leo could only helplessly nod.

Smack! The riding crop hit his sit spot with fiery vengeance, and Leo whimpered again.

"Fuck! That hurts!"

In return of his comments he received an extra five stinging blows to the under curve of his buttocks.

"That's for swearing. Now, I believe your count is still zero."

Another spank came down and he mewled in pain.

"Maybe this isn't the best way to punish you," Hazel said thoughtfully. "Frank, may you do this honor of punishing this disobedient sub?"

Frank smirked, knowing exactly what Hazel meant. He walked over to Leo, still bent over the bed, and shifted. Into a werewolf.

Leo glanced back and gaped at the huge werewolf. "You don't plan on fucking me in _that_ form, do you?"

Hazel just smirked, "Why, dear firebug, that's exactly what I meant and what Frank's about to do." She cuffed his hands to the headboard of the king-sized bed, and then clipped two weights onto Leo's balls. She used satin bonds to tie down his feet in a way so he couldn't move.

His ass faced Frank the werewolf, who leaned over him and started slowly pushing the head of his thick cock into Leo.

With one swift thrust, it buried itself into Leo. He gasped with pain and pleasure, whimpering for more. His hips grinded against his sore and sensitive ass, causing it to burn even more.

As Frank went in further, the base of his knot caressed Leo. "Do you want it? To feel my knot ripping into you，stretching you to the fullest, do you?" Frank growled, whispering into Leo's ears.

All he could do was mewl pitifully and buck his hips desperately, needing more.

"I'm asking you, sub. Answer me."

"Ye-e-es," was all Leo could stammer out as the knot went in, stretching him impossibly. The knot fully went, in and Frank started fucking him with vigor, thrusting in and out without mercy. Soon, Frank came and the knot on the base of his cock released a kind of venom, bathing Leo's prostate in it and he started convulsing, thrashing wildly and begging to come.

Hazel all the while watched them with fire in her eyes, yet still cruelly denied Leo these orgasms. "Bad boys don't get to come, Leo." She strolled over, leaning over Leo's bucking body as Frank shifted back and slid out of his poor, fucked loose, cum-dripping hole. She flipped him over, holding him down easily and delivered a quick torrent of blows on Leo's butt, by now oversensitive and sore thanks to the through spanking and fucking. He stilled quickly, unable to move anymore.

"Go sit down on the floor beside the chains. Make sure your ass touches the ground. If I see you rub one more time, I will find the biggest strap on and fuck you together with Frank."

Leo gingerly sat down on his extremely red, sore, and swollen butt and hissed. _Ouch!_

Hazel went to the side of the room and hung the paddle and the riding crop back up. Leo hoped he wouldn't see them anytime soon. _Of course, there's also Frank and fucking…_

"Mistress, Master, may I speak?" they nodded, motioning for him to go on.

"I'm sorry Mistress, Master, for flirting with Octavian. I beg you to pardon me from further punishment."

At that, they grinned. Hazel spoke, "Leo, I am far from done punishing you."

Leo pouted, jutting out his lower lip adorably and gave sad puppy eyes they never could refuse. Until now.

"Firebug, you know I don't ever refuse that look normally, but here, you're not getting out of anything." Hazel crooked her fingers and he walked towards her. Frank was grinning like a cat that ate a canary—weirdly enough considering he was just a wolf—as Hazel chained Leo to the wall.

After making sure the chains were fit, she took out a machine. His curiosity spiked further more at the weird machine, something he never saw nor experienced before. She started setting up the machine, attaching clamps onto his nipples.

Frank then grabbed his cock, sending burst of pleasure down Leo's shaft and muttered, "Don't move. I don't want to accidentally hurt you." He angled a slim metal tube over his slit and slowly inserted it in. It hurt like hell and though all he wanted to do was wiggle away from it, Leo knew it would just make things worse. So instead he screamed as he watched Frank push the tube down further into him.

When the whole thing was inserted he grinned sadistically at him, drawing back. He came back again with a plug, quickly shoving it into his abused and sore anus. Hazel was standing beside the control box, her fingernails tapping beside the switch.

"Hmmm, should I draw it out and start you out slow, or should I just cut to the chase?"

"What is that anyways?"

None of them replied, though the response was clear enough.

The answer came down in the form of a shock. It stung, especially in his cock, but he shrieked, though more out of surprise than pain. The second one was worse, though thankfully not by much. The third one however was when it started to hurt. It felt as if crabs were pinching his cock and nipples, and the plug inside of him seems to sizzle his ass.

Now the fourth one was significantly worse. He screamed out, begging for his Mistress and Master to stop.

"Firebug, scream as much as you like, but it's up to us to decide when your punishment will end."

Then Hazel cranked the device up to five.

His cock leapt to attention as the electricity stimulated the muscles in it. The shock felt like his dick got stuck in a light socket. Leo screamed and gritted his teeth, pulling at the restraints.

"Mmm, again."

This time, he managed to bite back another scream as the same level of electricity surged through him, though longer this time.

"One more time." Leo's toes curled and his back arched a little.  
Frank leaned down and licked his cock as Hazel's finger 'slipped' over the button again.  
"Gah!" he cried out as his cock took on last brutal shock.

He gasped, panting, trying to recover from the repeated shocks administered to him. Hazel walked over, grinning at him, as Frank harshly pulled out the thin metal tube that had caused him torment.

When Frank finally released him, he collapsed on the floor, groaning. They chuckled, and Leo lifted his head to glare at them.

Hazel raised an eyebrow and said nonchalantly, "I have no qualms against chaining you back up and continue the torture, you'd better watch yourself."

"No! No more!" Leo moaned, silently cursing himself for almost earning another punishment.

They laughed and Frank picked him up, carrying him bridal style to the room.

.o.O.o.

The next morning, Leo woke up feeling as if his cock was dying, it stung and it hurt to even touch. His ass was burning and his insides were very, _very_ sore. He probably wasn't going to sit down today. He rolled out of bed, limping slowly towards the dining room. His two evil, insatiable, jealous, and insanely possessive doms were sitting around the table, eating lunch. They looked up, smirking at Leo's bowlegged walking and limping.


End file.
